Where There's Chaos There's Adventure
by ThraeNavnik
Summary: Dina, Todd, Rupert, and Pauleen decide to go to Vivosaur island. They have tons of fun, but things will happen, and they find themselves in another crazy adventure.
1. The Story Begins

**WOOT! Finally! A story I'll actually work on! **

**Summary: Dina, Todd, Rupert, and Pauleen decide to go to Vivosaur island. They have tons of fun, but things will happen, and they find themselves in another crazy adventure. **

**I may need help later on, so if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them. Rated for certain reasons I'm to lazy to type. **

**Now, without further ado, the story begins! I do not own Fossil Fighters.**

_**The story begins**_

"I can't believe we're going to Vivosaur island!" Dina squealed in delight. "This is going to be amazing!"

"What _do_ you see in that girl?" Pauleen asked Rupert. It was true that Rupert had a crush on Dina, yet sometimes, he just couldn't understand why.

"Honestly, I'm not sure…" He said sweat dropping. Dina wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, yet she somehow managed to capture Rupert's stone cold heart.

"Now you see why I worry about her." Todd mumbled. They were on a ship going to Vivosaur island for a vacation. After all the chaos during and right after the Caliosteo Cup, they decided to take a little vacation and explore Vivosaur island.

"I worry about her when she's _not_ like this." Rupert replied. He had already told Todd and Pauleen about his crush, but he was too shy to tell Dina. Dina had a slight tendency to fight with Rupert, yet he always forgave her in the sweetest way.

"Rupert?" Dina asked. "Are you ok? You're staring off into space." She sat next to him on the bed. The others had left while he was spacing out.

"I'm just thinking." Rupert answered. Dina tilted her head slightly to the side. She had a tendency to do that when she was curious or confused. Rupert always thought she was adorable when she did that.

"About what?" Dina asked.

"What the island would be like." Rupert lied. He was really thinking about something else, but he didn't want to mention it.

"I'm sure it will be a great place…" Dina trailed off, as Rupert laid down on the bed. "Tired?"

"A bit…" Rupert yawned. Dina got up and started to leave.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight, don't let the boat bugs bite." Rupert teased. Dina smiled and closed the door. Rupert turned off the lamp he had on next to the bed, and fell asleep.

"Rupert. Rupert get up." Dina whispered. Thunder rumbled loudly outside. "RUPERT!" Rupert opened his eyes.

"Dammit woman, what do you want?" He asked. He noticed that Dina's eyed were full of fear. _If someone scared her I'll throw them over the side of this damn boat!_ He thought. "What happened?" The loud rumble of thunder outside seemed to shake the boat. Dina let out a whimper. Rupert sighed. Dina was terrified of thunder. Rupert pulled her into bed with him and wrapped his arm around her. Dina blushed and cuddled closer to him. She whimpered when she heard thunder, and Rupert did his best to calm her. After a while, they finally fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Rupert was woken up by Dina. He smiled at her.

"Come on." Dina whispered. "We need to get up."

"We could stay like this for a bit longer." He whispered, pulling her closer. Dina blushed and pushed him off the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Rupert asked. Dina glared at him, still red.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She snapped. Todd came running in.

"What was that thud?" Todd asked. He saw Rupert laying on the floor, and burst out laughing. Pauleen came in to see what was going on, and helped Rupert up.

"Another storm?" She asked, trying hard not to start laughing. Dina always went to Rupert when there was a storm, and Todd and Pauleen always teased her about it. Dina had confessed that she loved Rupert, but was too shy to admit it to him. Todd and Pauleen often tried to play matchmaker, and kept telling them to confess, and that they belonged together. It seemed that nature agreed. There had been storms lately, so Dina often was with Rupert.

"They say that Vivosaur island doesn't have many storms." Todd said. "Well that's what I heard from Joe anyway.

"Let's move there." Dina said. Everyone started to laugh.

"I see Vivosaur island!" Pauleen exclaimed. They looked out the window of the room, and sure enough, there it was. The island shaped like the head of a dinosaur. Vivosaur island. The boat came to a stop, but the moment they step foot on the island, a loud scream rang through the air. A v-raptor ran by, a young puppy in it's jaws. The puppy was scared and shaking, and the V-Raptor laid it on the ground. It pinned the puppy down with it's foot, and opened it's jaws, ready to eat.

"Stop!" The V-Raptor looked at Dina. She had run over to it and was a few feet away. The V-Raptor abandoned the puppy, and stalked over to Dina, it's teeth bared. Dina took a step back, and the V-Raptor rammed into her, knocking her down.

"Dina!" Rupert screamed. He tried to run over to her, but Todd stopped him.

"Don't!" Todd said. "You'll get killed!" Rupert glanced at Todd angrily.

"So you're just going to let that monster kill her?" He asked. "Who's more important? A rich kid you barely know, or your best friend?" Todd suddenly burst out laughing.

"Dina's stronger then she looks, Rupert! She can take down a T-Rex, her Lugmos, and your Mapo, all at once!" Todd explained. Suddenly The V-Raptor tried to bit Dina's neck, but Dina quickly grabbed it's jaw, and forced the V-Raptor to the ground. The V-Raptor ran away, screeching in fear. Rupert gaped at Dina, in total shock. Pauleen was staring at her, obviously a little afraid. Dina walked over to Rupert.

"See?" She asked. "I can take care of myself." She kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away. "Come on, we have to sign into the hotel." She ran off with Todd, and Pauleen right behind her. Rupert slowly followed them, his face red. _She kissed me…_ He thought. _She actually kissed me! _

**And that concludes our first chapter. Don't worry, Rupert will get his chance to save Dina in the next chapter. Maybe. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will hopefully get to upload another by tomorrow. Maybe. **


	2. Kidnap and Rescue

**Time for a new chapter! Now here's some info that you'll find will be useful for you to know in the future: The Vivosaurs can shrink themselves in the story, and they usually stay the size of a golden retriever puppy when they're not battling or in their dino medals) I do not own Fossil fighters, and I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter.**

_**Kidnap and Rescue  
><strong>_

Dina, Rupert, Todd, and Pauleen were in Rupert's room talking about several different things while Todd's Stego, Rupert's Mapo, Dina's Teffla, and Pauleen's Saichan chased each other around the room. **(Note: Remember, the Vivosaurs can shrink themselves to the size of golden retriever puppies)**

"Guys, I really think that we should stay with Dina." Pauleen said. "I don't really want to go back to the village, Todd's house is too small, and Rupert's dad…well…he's just…strange…Sorry Rupert." Pauleen said.

"I know. I was going to suggest Dina as well." Rupert replied. It was no secret to the teens that Rupert's father wasn't as serious at home as he was in public. In truth, Rupert's father had a happy-go-lucky attitude and could be quite embarrassing at times. Rupert was glad when his father started being more serious when he became the CEO of FossilDig Inc. However, he only became serious in public, much to Rupert's annoyance. Dina lived on a Vivosaur ranch where she raised Vivosaurs and gave them to fighters who didn't have the time to search for fossils and clean them, or who just had horrible luck with cleaning, or who couldn't seem to find the head to the Vivosaur they were looking for. She was willing to give away both, Vivosaur eggs, and Vivosaurs alike. She often found eggs of Vivosaurs just sitting right outside her door. She had put a basket next to her mailbox that had a piece of paper with a note that said:

"If you have an egg you can't take care of, please leave it in this basket, and I will take care of it until I find a fossil fighter who is willing to adopt it.". Sometimes however, the eggs hatched before they could be adopted, which seemed to be happening a lot. When she left to enter the Caliosteo Cup, she let a neighbor take care of the ranch. She was very anxious to get back to it.

"I still want to know why you want to move the ranch to the islands." Rupert said.

"Well people from all around the world got there since there are more fossils there than Vivosaur island." She explained. "But with only nine dig sites and over 150 Vivosaurs to find, it would be very difficult to find the one you're looking for. So I decided to move my ranch there for that reason. Joe said I could move my ranch to Cranial island and could keep it in Rainbow Canyon because there's a lot of space at the deepest part."

"That's great!" Todd exclaimed. "Now you don't have to worry about leaving your Vivosaurs behind when we go back to the islands. Plus, there's plenty of room for us to stay!

"And we'll be willing to help out!" Pauleen added.

"Then it's settled." Dina said smiling. "Pack your bags, we're going to my ranch!"

A while later, with the help from a Ptera, the group arrived at Dina's ranch. A little brachio ran towards them, bellowing happily.

"Hey there little guy!" Todd said patting the Brachio's head. "What are you doing outside of your enclosure?" Dina kept the Vivosaurs in different enclosures depending on their element. The earth types were in a rocky enclosure, the fire types in a rocky enclosure with a pool of lava, the water types got a beach like enclosure with sand and water, the air types were in a large plain where there was an endless breeze, and neutral…they just wandered around.

"Remember Todd, Brachio's a neutral Vivosaur." Dina reminded him. "The neutral Vivosaurs just wander around."

"Oh, right." Todd said sheepishly. "I forgot." Dina let out a laugh. They all walked into Dina's large home and went to the rooms they stayed in when they were staying with her.

Early the next morning, Dina fed the Vivosaurs, made sure the filters for their water were running right, made sure the Vivosaurs were happy, played with them for a bit, and made sure there wasn't anything wrong with the Vivosaurs. She took her job quite seriously. She walked to the mailbox to check the mail, and to see if there was a Vivosaur egg. Sure enough, a Spinax egg was in the basket, a U-Raptor egg next to it. She gently carried the eggs to the right enclosures, and put them in the egg huts. Dina had egg huts in each enclosure where she put the eggs in so they could hatch around other Vivosaurs so they wouldn't fear them. Usually a Vivosaur of it's species would watch over it until it was adopted, and took care of it before it grew up. A Vivosaur grew at the same rate as a puppy and if it reached the size of an elephant, it was fully grown, and could shrink itself, and make itself grow to the size it's supposed to be. Usually they shrunk themselves more than they grew. She checked on all the eggs, and after seeing none of them were going to hatch anytime soon, she made breakfast and fed the neutral Vivosaurs. A few hours after everyone woke up and ate breakfast , Dina and Todd decided to go for a walk around the forest. Rupert's dad called an hour later.

"_Hey son!" _His father greeted. Rupert smiled.

"Hi dad. I'm staying with Dina while we're on Vivosaur island." Rupert explained.

"_It's because of me, isn't it?"_ Rupert's father asked. _"Oh well. Remember to drop by and say hi to me while you're here!" _

"RUPERT!" Todd screamed. "DINA'S IN TROUBLE!"

"I gotta go, I love you dad, good bye." Rupert quickly hung up the phone, and ran over to Todd, who was shaking, obviously terrified.

"What happened?" Pauleen asked.

"Is Dina alright?" Rupert added. Todd shook his head.

"I…I don't know!" He replied. "Some guys suddenly attacked us from behind! They called themselves the BB Bandits and they knocked me out. When I woke up Dina was gone, and there was blood on a rock, but I was far away from it, and the bandit who struck me down used his fist! They might have killed her and buried her body somewhere or kidnapped her or hurt her or-"

"Todd calm down!" Rupert snapped shaking Todd. He let go of the scared teen. "Now do you have any evidence that it was _Dina's _blood and not one of the bandits. After all, Dina's more dangerous then a rampaging T-Rex. She's so dangerous the devil himself fears her."

"I'm sure of it!" Todd retorted. "Because I found Teffla's Dino medal next to the rock!" He held up the super revived Vivosaur's dino medal. It took a lot to send Teffla back into her dino medal.

"Todd, Pauleen, call the police." Rupert ordered. "I'm going to go look for Dina. If I'm not back in the next day or two, expect the worst." He ran off with Mapo close behind him. _Please be alive!_ He thought.

A few hours later he came across a large cave and walked into it. He ducked behind a rock when he came to end of the cave, and saw the light of a fire. There were was a man, and a teen somewhere around seventeen or eighteen, and they were talking to each other quite loudly.

"What are we gonna do with the little brat." The man asked. He motioned to Dina, who was laying down next to the boulder where Rupert was hiding, her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied together.

"You'll never get away with this." She hissed. "My friends will come save me." She was silenced when one of them gave her a swift kick to the side. She let out a whimper of pain and closed her eyes tightly. It took a lot to hurt Dina that badly, and Rupert forced himself not to jump out of his hiding place and knock the men unconscious.

"Shut the hell up you little brat!" The man snapped. "Can't we just kill her?"

" No." The teen replied, walking over to Dina, and making sure she wasn't badly injured. "It's bad enough we've hurt her pretty badly, and kidnapped her. We don't want her friends to turn us in for murder as well." He let out a sigh of relief when he realized when he noticed that she only had a bruise on her side. He bandaged up her arm, which was bleeding.

"Please." The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. "The little brat's friends are all cowards. She's the one who actually put up a fight." Dina glared at the man.

Not all my friends are cowards!" She spat. She closed her eyes when the man raised his fist to knock her unconscious, but Rupert jumped out of his hiding place, grabbed the mans hand, and dropped kicked him in the head, knocking the man unconscious. Dina looked at him in shock, and the teen smiled.

"It's about time someone did that to him." He said in amusement. Rupert glared at him.

"Rupert, don't hurt him." Dina pleaded. "He's been trying to protect me from the other guy. He's the reason I'm still alive." The teen looked at Rupert with a worried expression on his face.

"Please, turn him into the police." He pleaded. "He kidnapped me as well, and forced me to put on this ridiculous uniform. He was nicer to me since I listened to him."

A few hours later, the man was arrested, and Dina was carried back to her house by Rupert. The teen left and returned to his home. Dina fell asleep later on. Rupert refused to sleep, until Dina healed a bit more. Teffla was asleep next to Mapo in Teffla's bed near Dina's bed. Rupert smiled. It was no secret that Mapo liked Teffla, although Teffla often chased him around, trying to murder him. Rupert sighed. The next few weeks were going to be chaotic.

**And that concludes this chapter! Hope you liked it, and please don't kill me for hurting Dina, I had to do something that would force Rupert to save her, and yes the BB Bandits have returned for revenge! ****IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!: **

**If you have a question for any of the characters in the story, feel free to ask, and I will force them to answer your questions! **

**Rupert: Oh God…**

**Dina: …**

**Todd: Please don't embarrass us!**

**Pauleen: Seriously? **

**Yes I'm serious. Please be patient for the next chapter! And please review if you like the story. **


	3. The Case of the Missing Vivosaurs!

**Well, time for a new chapter! One of the characters from the first game will make an appearance in this chapter, and then four more will become main characters in my story. Anyway, I've noticed the games are like the Anime Dinosaur King. Or is that just me? I do not own fossil fighters. **

_**The Case of the Missing Vivosaurs! **_**(Detective Conan/Case closed reference XD I recommend you watch it. It's a good anime. I just hope you don't mind blood and gore and what not. XD)**

"Dina, have you seen Stego?" Todd asked. Dina shook her head.

"No." She replied. "I haven't seen Teffla, Stego, Saichan or Mapo either. None of us have…" Rupert walked into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"Where could they have gone?" Pauleen sighed sadly.

"Maybe they don't like us anymore and ran away…" Todd hugged her gently.

"They would never do that." He whispered. "They love us as if we were their family." Dina wanted to mention the fact that most dinosaurs left their families once they grew up, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Rupert shot her a worried glance.

"If anything, they've been stolen." He whispered. Dina nodded slightly. She clearly agreed. Rupert raised his voice so Pauleen and Todd could hear. "We'll split up, and ask some of the locals. But considering what happened a few days ago to Todd and Dina, I'm thinking that Todd should stay with Pauleen, and I should stay with Dina." Pauleen shot him a mischievous glance.

"Admit it Rupert, you only want Dina to go with you because you _love_ her!" She teased. Rupert blushed.

"Th-that's not true!" He stammered. "I just want to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped again!" Dina sighed.

"Pauleen, this is no time to be teasing everyone about their feelings." Dina said sternly. "We need to find our Vivosaurs first." Pauleen and Todd searched the nearby town, and Dina and Rupert searched the dig sites. Rupert decided to let Dina search away from him, just as long as she stayed safe. They were searching Greenhorn Plains first.

"Hi there!" A voice said. Dina looked around. "Up here!" Suddenly, a Dinaurian jumped down from the tree above Dina, and landed in front of her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my Teffla." Dina explained. "She and my friends' Vivosaurs suddenly disappeared, and we're trying to find them."

"Well I haven't seen any wild Vivosaurs, let alone a super revived Vivosaur, running around in Greenhorn Plains. I've been here since sunrise, hoping to find a fossil fighter to battle." Raptin explained. "But so far I haven't had any luck either. Maybe I could help you instead." Dina smiled. Rupert came running over to them a few moments later.

"Did you find them?" Dina asked. Rupert shook his head.

"No…" He noticed Raptin and glared at him. "Who's this?"

"This is Raptin." Dina explained. "He wants to help."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Rupert sighed. "Especially from someone who knows the island well. He can come, just as long as he actually helps." Dina hugged Rupert and thanked him before running off.

"You're lucky to have such a nice girlfriend. There aren't many like her out there." Raptin said, watching Dina run off. Rupert glared at him.

"She's not my girlfriend." Rupert snapped. "But I swear if you ever hurt her or even think about it, I'll send you to the fiery pits of hell!" Rupert smirked.

"Jealous aren't we?" Raptin said slyly. "We'll since she hasn't picked anyone just yet, we'll see which one of us gets the girl." He walked after Dina, in hopes of talking to her more. Rupert resisted the urge to drop kick Raptin into the head and wipe the smug little grin off his face. Raptin quickly caught up with Dina.

"Any luck?" He asked. Dina shook her head sadly.

"She's not here…" Dina was on the verge of tears. Raptin hugged her gently.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He whispered. "I just hope your crush doesn't kill me." Dina looked at him shocked.

"You...You know?" She asked. Raptin winked.

"I've got a couple of friends who refuse to admit their love to their crush, so I know love when I see it." He answered. Dina blushed.

"Raptin, get away from her." Rupert growled. Raptin looked at him, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Fine, fine." Raptin said smiling. "I understand, but it's a shame that you don't realize that she's in love with you. I'll be waiting for you back at the fountain." He walked away. Dina looked down, blushing. Rupert looked at her surprised.

"You're in love with me?" Rupert asked. Dina continued to look down.

"Well…" She was cut off when a high pitched squeal rang through the plains. Dina looked around in shock.

"That was Mapo!" Rupert exclaimed. He ran off in the direction of the scream, with Dina not too far behind. Dina stopped running when she lost sight oh Rupert.

"That idiot..." She muttered. "He should have let me catch up to him..."

"Well, he's not coming back I'll tell you that!" Raptin said laughing. He was leaning against a tree. Dina glared at him.

"Rupert wouldn't leave me behind without a good reason." She snapped. "He'll come back. He always does!"Raptin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered. "That jerk probably got himself killed or something..." Raptin walked off. _What's wrong with him?_ Dina thought. _He's such a jerk!_ Rupert ran over to her, with Mapo following.

"I got Mapo." He said. "He was tied to a tree by a thick vine around his neck. He said he doesn't know where the others are. We'll find them eventually, but it's getting late, and we need to rest." Dina sadly followed him back to the ranch. Pauleen and Todd said that no one had seen the Vivosaurs, and Vivosaurs all over the island had mysteriously started to disappear. Dina got up and answered the door when the doorbell rang. _Who would come this late?_ She wondered.

"Howdy there partners, I heard 'bout your missin' Vivosaurs and I decided to come help ya'll find 'em!"

"Joe!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Joe, how did you find out?" Rupert asked. He thought it was Raptin's fault.

"A good friend of mine told me 'bout the disappearn' Vivosaurs on this here island, so I decided to come and check it out." Joe answered. "I knew that ya'll were here and I got a lil worried 'bout your Vivosaurs."

"They went missing last night..." Todd said sadly. "Rupert was able to find Mapo, but we don't know where the others are..."

"And there's a wild V-Raptor running around!" Pauleen added. "Dina was able to take it down, but she couldn't send it back into it's Dino Medal since she wasn't using a Vivosaur..." Joe looked at Dina in surprise.

"What do you expect?" Todd asked. "She's the former leader of the Karate Team back at the school we used to go to before we moved to Vivosaur island..." Dina smiled at them.

"Then why were you captured?" Rupert teased. Death glare. Rupert backed away, afraid that she would kick him. "Just joking!" Joe glanced at them, confused.

"Why is that when I'm not 'round ya'll get to on the craziest adventures?" Joe wondered aloud. Everyone filled him in on what happened."Well let's get some rest so we can find ya'll's Vivosaurs. Tomorrow's gonna be another crazy day for us."

**Finally done! WHOO! Now I can sleep! Hopefully...stupid insomnia...anyway, please reveiw! If you don't, my demon haunt your dreams till you do. :3**


	4. Simple Confessions

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mouse's battery died, and I hate using the touch pad…So I wasn't able to work on the story, also the gremlins in my computer were messing with it, so I couldn't do much because it would always turn itself off…. Luckily, we were able to get new batteries and I defeated the gremlins, so I can now get back to work! :D **

_**Simple confessions**_

Things had seemingly gone back to normal. The vivosaurs had returned(apparently there was some kind of Vivosaur Party on the beach and no one bothered to look there.), the BB Bandits were nowhere in sight, and things had calmed down. But Dina knew better.

"Dina, what are you doing up so late?" Rupert walked out into the living room and saw Dina on the couch with Teffla curled up in her lap. She was in a white nightgown, and her hair was down. Rupert rarely saw Dina with her hair down, but when he did, it was usually late at night.

"I couldn't sleep…" She answered. "I've had a bad feeling ever since that nightmare…" Rupert sighed. Dina had a small habit of seeing the future in her dreams. Although, she couldn't remember what she dreamed if it was unimportant. Other times, prophecies will appear in her dreams, but the meaning isn't clear, since it's often hidden. Dina had always been a bit superstitious…OK, a little is an understatement, but she knew how to hide it. Rupert didn't even find out she was superstitious until she started to freak out on a Friday, that just happened to be the infamous 'Friday the thirteenth'. Dina was often acting paranoid. Rupert stared to worry.

"Is Dina alright?" He asked Todd. "She seems a bit…Paranoid…" Todd looked at him.

"Yeah, she's starting to get me paranoid…" Pauleen added.

"You don't- Oh that's right, you two have never spent a Friday the Thirteen with us." Todd started to explain. "Dina's a bit superstitious. If you tell her something's bad luck, she's likely to believe it. Maybe. There's a few things she doesn't believe." Pauleen snickered a bit. Dina glared at her.

Rupert smiled a bit at the memory, but frowned again. Dina had been plagued by nightmares, which she believed to be a bad omen. Rupert sighed.

"Dina," he said walking over to her. "Things will get better, I promise. I know that we had a few problems when we first came here, but I'm sure that we'll be fine. If you want, we can head back to the islands." Dina shook her head.

"No. I don't want to ruin it for Todd and Pauleen…" She whispered. Rupert sat down beside her, and held her hand.

"Dina, I know you're scared, but I promise if anyone tries to hurt you, tell me and kick their sorry ass to the moon." Dina, hugged him.

"Thanks." She whispered. Rupert returned the embrace.

The next morning, Todd and Pauleen woke up and were slightly surprised to see Rupert and Dina fast asleep on the couch.

"Should we wake them up?" Pauleen whispered.

"No, let's let them sleep." Todd replied. "They usually don't get moments like this. Let them enjoy it."

"Well, they've gotta wake up sometime." Joe whispered. Todd and Pauleen jumped a bit.

"When did you get here?" Todd whispered.

"A few seconds ago." Joe answered.

After a while Dina and Rupert had woken up, and Dina quickly cared for the vivosaurs. After a while, They decided to go into town.

"I told you they were going to come back, but no one ever listens to me!" A girl snapped. The boy she was yelling at was trying to calm her.

"Come on Rosy, I merely said that they most likely would take a long time to come back, I never said they wouldn't…" The boy said, clearly regretting that he ever said anything. Raptin was with them, along with another Dinaurian, although, this Dinaurian was female.

"Guys, I know things have gotten a little strange lately, but until we catch that wild V-Raptor, we obviously can't really worry about old enemies." Raptin started. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you humans tend to make the same mistakes over and over again…" Rupert rolled his eyes.

"You're definitely one to talk!" He snapped. Raptin spun around and smiled at them.

"Hello Dina!" He said cheerfully. "Hi Rupert…" Rupert ignored him.

"Who are they?" He asked, looking towards Raptin's friends.

"That's Rosy, Kaito, and Duna." Raptin motioned to his friends. Kaito grinned, Duna smiled, and Rosy huffed.

"Don't mind Rosy, she's grumpy because the BB Bandits are back." Kaito mumbled. Dina grew pale at the mention of the BB Bandits. "What's wrong?"

"Dina had a bad encounter with one of them." Rupert answered. "They injured her pretty badly." Kaito sighed.

"I was hoping they wouldn't…They kidnapped Rosy once, and I had to save her." He explained. "They always go after girls…"

"Perverts…" The three girls muttered. They looked at each other and laughed. The boys sighed and smiled, happy that the girls were actually enjoying themselves.

"So, Dina reject you yet?" Raptin asked. Rupert glared at him.

"Don't start that up again!" He snapped. Mapo chuckled, and Teffla chirped. "Both of you shut up!"

"_Come on master,_" Mapo thought to Rupert. "_Stop denying it! It's completely obvious. Besides…_" The little vivosaur looked at Dina. "_I know she feels the same way. Teffla told me._"

"_Well what Should I do?_" Rupert thought back. "_I don't know how to tell her…_" Mapo thought for a moment.

"_Kiss her!_" He answered. Rupert glared at his vivosaur. "_What? You asked me to help you!_"

"_Do you honestly think that will help?_" Rupert asked. "_That could ruin our friendship!_"

"_Well you seem to have no other options and you can't seem to get the courage to express it in words._" Mapo thought to him, exasperated.

"_Isn't there _anything_ else you can think of?_" Rupert pleaded. Mapo thought.

"…_I got nothing._" Rupert sighed.

A few hours later, Rupert and Dina were walking back after talking with Raptin and his friends for a bit. He looked around and stopped after he made sure no one else was around.

"Dina…" He started. "There's something you need to know." Dina looked at him confused and walked over to him.

"What's wro-" She was cut off when Rupert suddenly kissed her. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what just happened. Rupert pulled away when he realized she wasn't responding. Dina secretly hoped that he wouldn't pull away, though her shock prevented her from doing anything.

"I…I love you…" Rupert confessed. Dina blushed and smiled softly.

"I love you too." She whispered. Rupert smiled. "but…We…We can't…" Rupert felt his heart break.

"W-why?" He asked, trying to hold back his disappointment. Dina looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"The others…They…They won't let us live this down…They might-" she started. Rupert laughed.

"I say let them." He whispered. "I don't care what they do, I don't care if they try to kill us, I'll always love you. Besides, we could be a modern day Romeo and Juliet. We can keep it a secret."

"But Romeo and Juliet died…" Dina pointed out. Rupert rolled his eyes.

"Not the point." He replied. "That won't happen to us."

"Not unless they get poison." Dina said firmly.

"Which they won't…" Rupert muttered, beginning to get frustrated.

"They might find some other way." Dina insisted.

"Dina." Rupert growled, quite menacingly. Dina whimpered and stepped back, terrified. Ever since she was beaten by the BB Bandit, She would always become scared when Rupert yelled or got angry at her. Rupert felt his heart ache slightly.

"I…I'm sorry…" Dina whispered, on the verge of tears. Rupert walked over to her and hugged her gently.

"Dina, you know I wouldn't hurt you…" He whispered, kissing her forehead. Dina blushed and hugged him tightly.

A few hours passed by, and Todd and Pauleen were in bed, and Joe had gone back to the islands because one of the staff called him about some difficulties. Dina and Rupert were still awake. Almost. Dina had her head on Rupert's shoulder, and Rupert had wrapped his arm around her. The two were in Dina's room.

"Rupert…" Dina whispered. Rupert looked at her. "Could you sleep with me tonight? There's supposed to be a storm…" She trailed off. Rupert hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll stay." He whispered, kissing her cheek. Dina fell asleep after a while, but Rupert stayed awake as long as he could, but eventually fell asleep. Turns out Dina had lied about the storm, and she just wanted to spend some time with her new boyfriend.

**Well it's about time right? :D and just to piss ya'll off I'll make them break up next chapter. JUST KIDDING! XD Sorry, couldn't resist. So anyway, next chapter will be a filler chapter. You'll be able to identify them by their extreme hilarity, some OOCness, and will not really have much to do with the story. There may be more then just one as well in each 'chapter', which is another good way to identify them. Have a nice day everyone!**


	5. Sugar Rush!

**Filler chapter time! This one might be a bit different than I planned it to be…The story has a mind of it's own. I just type it. WOOT! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! **

_**Sugar Rush!**_

"DINA!" Rupert screamed. It had been several days since Rupert and Dina had confessed their love for one another, and they somehow managed to keep it a secret. Todd and Pauleen decided to visit Joe, so Dina and Rupert were left alone at the ranch. Rupert couldn't have been happier.

"What?" Dina asked, angrily. She didn't necessarily enjoy being woken up by someone screaming at her, even if that person was the love of her life. She hadn't put her hair up, and since Rupert wasn't half asleep, he suddenly realized how beautiful Dina looked with her hair down.

"Did you give Teffla and Mapo sugar?" He asked, blushing slightly. Dina shook her head.

"No. Why?" Suddenly Teffla flew past them at top speed, knocking Dina into Rupert. The two fell to the floor. Rupert groaned and tried to sit up, only to realize that Dina was on top of him. He blushed deeply.

"Dina?" He asked. "Are you alright?" Dina moaned in response. She opened her eyes and blushed a bit.

"I'll be fine…" she answered. She sat up and let out a gasp of pain. Rupert immediately sat up and gently held her hand.

"Dina?" He asked worried.

"I twisted my ankle a bit, I'll be fine." Dina replied. She kissed him. After pulling away she painfully stood up. Rupert looked around before standing up.

"Where could they have gone?" He asked. Dina whimpered from the sharp pain in her ankle as she tried to walk on it. Rupert looked at her. Dina put a little pressure on her foot and smiled painfully at him.

"I'm fine…" She whispered, not bothering to hide the agony in her voice. Rupert pulled her back as Mapo shot past them.

"MAPO!" Rupert screamed. Mapo didn't stop. Rupert sighed. "Want to split up?"

"Sure." Dina replied. They both walked in different directions, though Dina was limping slightly. After a few hours they both collapsed on the couch, completely exhausted. Dina was panting heavily, mainly because she tried to catch Teffla when she ran by, and tried to chase her. Though with Dina's ankle causing her pain, this was nearly impossible. Rupert sat up and looked down at her.

"You should rest." He said, getting up. "You need it." He looked at her ankle. Dina tried to sit up, but Rupert forced her back down.

"Rupert I want to help!" Dina snapped. "I know you're worried but I don't want you to do this on your own! You could get hurt if they run into you at the speeds they've been going…or worse…" Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about losing Rupert. "I love you too much to lose you…" Rupert kissed her.

"I'll be fine." He whispered after pulling away. "They won't hurt me intentionally."

Dina waited for what seemed like hours before Rupert came back with both vivosaurs unconscious. He laid them down in one of the vivosaur's beds in front of the fireplace.

"Sugar crash?" Dina asked.

"More like sleeping gas…" Rupert yawned. Dina pulled him onto the couch and cuddled close to him. Blushing, Rupert kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Good night…" He whispered. Dina had already fallen asleep.

"Rupert." Dina shook him gently an hour later. Rupert opened his eyes and sat up.

"What's wrong. I had just fallen aslee-" He was cut off by the crash of thunder. Dina hugged him tightly. The two vivosaurs climbed into couch, forcing Dina against Rupert. Teffla was laying next to Dina's stomach, and Dina was petting Teffla. Mapo was curled around Teffla with Teffla's head on his neck. Both were asleep. Rupert had his arm around Dina. He tightened his grip slightly whenever he heard Dina let out a whimper. After a while, the storm passed, slowly, yet it still passed faster then expected. Dina had fallen asleep, and Rupert didn't have to heart to mover her. Dina woke when he accidentally bumped her ankle when he moved.

"Dina, we should move someplace where there's more room." Rupert whispered. Dina nodded.

"Only if you carry me." She said. Rupert blushed and carried her to his bed and laid her down.

"_One would think that you two just became mates from the way you carried her in here._" Mapo thought. "_I've seen people carry someone like that after they officially became mates on T.V. Are you two officially mates? Or do you humans wait? I hear you mate for life._" Rupert glared. Vivosaurs were still trying to get used to human customs. Marriage was one of them.

"_Mapo, I'm fourteen, and so is Dina._" Rupert started to explain. "_We humans usually get married when we're at least eighteen. Some a little earlier then that, but fourteen is NOT the age to get married. Besides, sometimes the marriages end tragically. Death, divorce, person who thought the other was Mr. or Mrs. right turns out to be the complete opposite, anything could ruin a marriage, even a simple misunderstanding. Divorces are more common nowadays…_

"_Marriage? Divorce?_" Mapo questioned. Rupert sighed.

"_Humans getting married is the way we become mates for life as you vivosaurs would say. Divorce is when they decide to break the marriage._" Rupert explained. "_And for the record, we're not ready for anything too serious either, so don't even ask._" Mapo looked at Dina and nuzzled Rupert's hand. Rupert patted Mapo's head.

"_Something's wrong with her…_" Mapo thought. "_She's been grumpy lately._"

"_She's got a lot on her mind…_" Rupert thought back. "_Her mother's heard of me, and is showing interest in me…That bitch needs to keep to herself…_" Mapo nipped Rupert's hand, and action he usually did when Rupert cursed when they were talking telepathically. Dina smiled gently in her sleep. Rupert kissed her forehead and smiled.

"_You should sleep._" Mapo stated. "_You need all the rest you two can get from what happened today._""_Fine. But no sugar._" Rupert said sternly. Mapo grinned.

"_No promises._" He chuckled. Rupert glared at the little vivosaur and climbed into bed beside Dina and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**For those who are wondering, Dina's mother is a complete female dog. You'll find out how next chapter. Not as funny as I thought it would be, oh well. I know it's a bit short, but maybe the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Horrid News

**This will be a depressing chapter, so don't hate me. It gets a bit happier at the end.**

_**Horrid news**_

"Oh boooooys~!"The girls called out. Shivers ran down the backs of the three teenagers. The girls were known to torture the boys at times. They usually only did it when they were bored.

"Guess what!" Dina ran over to Rupert, who sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"There's a vivosaur play on tonight, and we're _all _going!" Pauleen answered. The boys groaned.

"Oh shut up!" Duna snapped. "We rarely get to do this kind of thing."

"Duna, I love you, but I still have nightmares from the last time you dragged me somewhere." Kaito said. Todd looked at him confused.

"What happened last time?" He asked. Kaito shivered.

"The most horrible movie in history: Twilight." Kaito answered. There were cries of disgust.

"Why would you even think of agreeing to that?" Rupert asked. "He lost a bet to me." Raptin answered. "I told him that if I beat him in a fossil battle that he would have to go to the movies with Duna. Though, Duna picked the movie herself." He looked at the female Dinaurian.

"Look, I heard a lot of stuff about it, but I wasn't too sure about it. I had no clue it would be so horrible." Duna defended herself.

"Well just as long as it has NOTHING to do with _that movie_…"Todd stated. "I guess I'll go." The rest of the boys were talked into it. All except Rupert. After a few hours Dina walked over to Rupert who was sitting on a log, watching the clouds.

"If it's about the play, I'm not going." Rupert said, glaring at Dina. He was clearly not in a good mood. "You're really starting to piss me off." Although he felt a bit better when he said it, Rupert immediately regretted saying it when Dina flinched slightly. Tears sprung into Dina's eyes, and she looked down.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "I really didn't want to go anyway…besides…it's not about the play…" Dina had never really been one for going to places such as the movies, plays, or musicals, though she thought it was interesting that vivosaurs were the actors and not humans.

"What's wrong?" Rupert asked. Dina suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the forest.

"She finally did it." Dina whispered. Rupert looked at her, confused.

"Who did what?" Rupert asked.

**Meanwhile **

Todd had noticed Rupert and Dina had run off.

"Guys, where's Rupert and Dina?" He asked. Pauleen, Duna and Kaito looked around, as did Raptin. Though, Raptin was running around in a frenzied panic.

"I saw Dina run off deeper into the forest with Rupert. They were holding hands from what I could see." Rosy answered. Raptin suddenly was huddled between a rock and a tree. **(Think of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club)**

"Would you cut that out?" Duna screamed. Raptin paid no attention to her.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me…" He muttered. Kaito sweat dropped.

"You didn't really have much of a chance…" He said.

"OBJECTION!" Raptin screamed leaping to his feet. "She will be mine, I swear it on my ancestors' grave!" Kaito sighed as Raptin ran off to find Dina.

**Back with Rupert and Dina **

"Who did what?" Rupert asked.

"That _bitch _killed my father!" Dina snapped. Rupert stared at her in shock. He never heard Dina curse before.

"Who?" He asked, slightly scared.

"My mother!" Dina answered, starting to cry. "She wrote down the confession just as the police entered the door, and tried to make it look like a suicide note…She heard the police and changed her plans. The last part of the note said that I was next…" Rupert hugged her gently.

"Is that why you were so afraid to tell me about your mother?" He asked. Dina never spoke of her mother at all, and would always start shaking and would grow pale whenever Rupert asked about her. Dina nodded.

"She hated me from the moment I was born…" She started to explain. "She would always hit me whenever I did something wrong, or if she was angry and wanted to find some way of getting it out…My father saved me from the worst of it, but he couldn't do anything to stop her. He never had the money for divorce, and even if he did, he was absolutely terrified of her…She always threatened to kill my father, and now she's done it…" Rupert hugged her gently.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I'm here for you. She won't hurt you while I'm here."

"OBJECTION!" Dina and Rupert both jumped. Raptin ran over to them, a bright smile on his face, that quickly disappeared when he saw Dina crying. Raptin grabbed Rupert's shirt and forced him against a tree.

"What in the _hell _did you do to her?" Raptin growled. Rupert glared at him.

"I didn't do anything!" He retorted. "She just found out her mother killed her father!" Raptin growled.

"Raptin stop!" Dina called out. "Rupert's right!" Raptin let go of Rupert and looked at Dina.

"But…Why? Why would your mother do that?" He asked, walking over to Dina, who was still crying.

"Because she's a heartless bitch." Rupert answered, getting up and brushing himself off. "She would hurt Dina just for the thrill of it." Dina looked down. Todd, Pauleen, Kaito, Duna, and Rosy ran in. Rupert explained what had happened, leaving out the part where Raptin had threatened him.

After a while, the others left to go back to the play. Duna had to practically drag Raptin away from Dina.

"We should head back to the ranch." Rupert said. Dina nodded. They walked for a while in total silence. Suddenly, something burst out of the trees and attacked Rupert. Rupert did his best to fight off the creature, but the creature pinned Rupert to the ground, it's jaws wrapped around Rupert's neck. Dina let out a gasp of shock as she realized it was the V-Raptor from when they first arrived on the island.

"Rupert!" She screamed without thinking. The V-Raptor looked at her, and left Rupert.

"Dina get out of here!" Rupert called out. Every instinct told Dina to run, but her legs wouldn't move, and her heart told her not to leave Rupert. Rupert didn't have any major injuries on him, but he was clearly covered in many cuts and bruises.

"DINA!" Rupert screamed. Dina finally snapped back into reality and fled. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. The V-Raptor bit her injured ankle. Hard. Dina let out a scream of pain. Rupert, who was getting up, paused when he heard her. Something inside him snapped. The V-Raptor was about to kill Dina when Rupert suddenly rammed into it. The V-Raptor looked at him clearly surprised before running away. Rupert knelt down next to Dina. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. Tears sprung into Rupert's eyes.

"Dina please get up." He pleaded. "Dina. This isn't funny. I mean it. Get. Up…please…I can't lose you…not after all we've been through…" He failed to realize Dina had opened her eyes and was breathing normally.

"Rupert?" She asked. She had never seen Rupert cry before. "Rupert, are you ok? Is the V-Raptor gone?" Rupert looked at her, relieved he was ok, yet also a bit angry.

"Don't scare me like that!" He snapped. Dina flinched. Rupert hugged her tightly. "I thought I had lost you…"

"It takes more then a simple bite to the ankle to kill me, and you know it." Dina said proudly, trying to make Rupert smile. It pained her to see him sad. It apparently worked, because Rupert sighed and smiled at her. He picked her up and started to carry her back to the Ranch.

"I know." He said. "I guess I just don't want to admit that you're stronger then I am." Dina let out a weak laugh. After they got back to the ranch, Rupert cleaned and bandaged her wound, as well as his own.

"You're a lot smarter then I am Rupert…" She whispered, wincing a bit as Rupert tightened the bandages on her ankle.

"Not really…" He muttered. "It's my fault you got hurt…If I had only screamed a moment earlier…" Silent tears rolled down his face. Dina reached up and wiped them away.

"Rupert, don't cry." She whispered. "It…It scares me to see you cry…I've never seen you cry before…even when that BB Brigade member nearly killed me."

"Dina, don't remind me of that day." Rupert growled. When Dina helped Rupert battle the BB Brigade for the first time, one of them, the one Dina had defeated, grew furious and pinned her to a boulder and pressed a knife to her neck. His friend tried to stop him, but the BB Brigade member let his anger cloud his mind. Rupert had tore the knife from BB Brigade member's hand and pushed him away from Dina and had stepped in front of her, willing to shield her with his own body if he had to. That was the moment Dina fell in love with Rupert.

"Dina." He had whispered to her, keeping his eyes on the BB Brigade members. "Go. Get out of here. Go get help. I'll keep them away from you. I promise." Dina shook her head.

"No!" She snapped. "I'm not leaving you here! He might kill you!" Luckily, the BB Brigade member talked his friend out of killing Dina, and the two escaped. Rupert turned and glared at Dina.

"Why didn't you run when I told you?" He snapped.

"I couldn't leave you here with that maniac!" Dina retorted. "He could have killed you! Besides…you're more important than I am…It won't matter if I get killed…no one would care…" Rupert stared at her for a moment before kneeling down so he was at eye level with her.

"Dina, don't say that." He said softly. "Todd would care. Joe, Pauleen, and the staff members would care. The whole park would care!" Dina looked at him, eyes shining with doubt.

"But what about you?" She questioned. "Would _you_ care?" Rupert felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure what caused him to say what he did next.

"Dina, I care for you!" He answered. "I would be heartbroken if you to die!" Suddenly, their eyes met. Dina felt her face get hot as she stared into Rupert's cold golden eyes. Rupert felt his heart melt the moment he looked into Dina's hazel eyes. He suddenly realized her face had turned red. "Are you alright?" He asked, feeling her forehead. "You're face is red. You're not getting a fever are you?"

"I…I'm fine." Dina stammered, gently pushing his hand away. Their hands touched for just a moment, and Rupert felt a wave of emotion pass through him. He suddenly leaned in to kiss her, and Dina herself even leaned in a bit. However, Todd came running in just as their lips were about to touch, and the two teens jumped away from each other, their faces red from embarrassment. From that day on, Rupert had always kept a close eye on Dina, and often made excuses to be near her. Whenever they ran into trouble, Rupert always got an overwhelming desire to protect her, often putting himself between the threat and Dina, willing to sacrifice himself so she could get away with as little injuries as possible.

Rupert pushed the memory out of his mind. He often cursed his foolishness, but at the same time, he secretly wished he had kissed her when he had the chance that day.

"Rupert…" Dina whispered. "Oh Rupert…Earth to Rupert come in Rupert…" Dina thought for a moment. Rupert was so caught up in the pat, he had not realized that Dina had been whispering his name for the last few minutes. "Hey Romeo." She tried. "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."" Rupert snapped back into reality and shot her a confused glance. But his confusion quickly faded.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He replied.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself though, not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O! be some other name: What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself." Dina wittingly replied.

"I take thee at thy word" Rupert continued. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou, that, thus be-screened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am:My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee: Had I it written, I would tear the word." Rupert smirked. Then started to laugh. "Wait a moment, explain to me why we're quoting Romeo and Juliet?"

"Hey, in my defense you started it." Dina answered.

"How?" Rupert asked, still laughing a bit.

"You were spacing out." Dina said. "I was trying to get you to come back to reality" Rupert rolled his eyes.

"I take it you read Shakespeare?" He asked. Dina shrugged.

"I watched the play." She answered. "It made me cry more then Titanic." Dina was emotional when it came to movies, which is why he rarely watched anything too sad or scary. "Promise me you won't drag me off to see it again. It's a good play, but just to sad for me."

"Well then Juliet, how about we seal our promise with a kiss?" Rupert asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Smooth, Romeo. Very smooth." Dina whispered before kissing him.

**Well, sorry for depressing you all with the beginning. Yeah, I changed the story line of the game a bit. In truth, for those who have not gotten that far, the BB Brigade members are cowards and run away warning, you about their boss, and don't really do anything to hurt you. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was a _lot _longer then I expected...  
><strong>

**Rupert: Why did you make us quote Romeo and Juliet?**

**Because today's Shakespeare's birthday. **

**Dina: Please review. We wouldn't mind some idea's for the story since the writer get's writer's block very easily. **

**It's true…it really is…**


	7. What in the!

**Yay, new chapter! OK, here's some answers for a couple of questions:**

**SupernalGodzilla****- Yeah, Twilight's horrible alright. XD And yes, Kaito is the main character from the first game. **

**Tempest Waterdragon****- Actually, we've already seen Dina's mother. You just don't know it yet I'm planning on mentioning it in this chapter.**

**Another thing: This is where the REAL story starts. :3 Completely out of the ordinary. I'm going to do something that no one would EVER have expected. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

_**What in the?**_

Dina opened her eyes slowly after the call of a bird woke her up. Yawning, she looked around. Wait. She didn't fall asleep in a forest. She looked down. Her head was resting on the neck of a Mapo. The Mapo opened it's eyes and stared at her with it's golden eyes. It let out a cry of shock and scurried away from her, growling.

"Who are you?" He snapped. He sounded…British. That's when realization hit Dina. Hard.

"R-Rupert?" She asked. "You…you're a Mapo!" Rupert looked at himself and screamed.

"Wha-? How? How did this happen?" He looked at Dina. "Well you're a Teffla…except…your wings…are on your back…" Dina looked at herself. He was right. Suddenly, Rupert let out a cry of pain and shock.

"Uh, Dina…" He said. "Can you help me?" He showed them his tail, witch had a baby Breme hanging off it.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" The Dina squealed. "It's so CUTE!"

"I'm standing right here…" Rupert growled at Dina, who sweat dropped.

"Sorry." She apologized. The Breme walked over to her, a bright smile on it's face. Rupert, unhappy that Dina's attention was focused on a baby vivosaur instead of him, tried to shoo it away.

"Shoo." He growled. "Get out of here." Suddenly, the Breme started to cry. Rupert felt guilty, and scared when Dina glared at him, knowing she had the elemental advantage if she wanted to fight him. She nuzzled the little Breme.

"It's ok." She crooned. "We won't hurt you. Rupert's just a big stuck up brat." She ignored Rupert's growling. The Breme stopped crying and smiled at her, then nuzzled her.

"I still don't see why it bit me…" Rupert mumbled.

"He's only a baby, Rupert." Dina said. "He probably hasn't eaten anything in a while." The little Breme yawned, and fell asleep. Dina laid down, and wrapped her tail around him. Rupert smiled and laid down beside her. Dina gently rested her head on his neck and slowly drifted to sleep. Dina awoke the next morning to find the baby Breme eating a mouse. It scurried over to her, smiling brightly. It climbed over to her and onto Rupert.

"Daddy!" It squeaked. "Wake up!" Dina smiled. Rupert opened his eyes and groaned.

"Dina, help…" He looked at Dina. Dina picked the little Breme up and set it on the ground.

"Mommy, can we go to the lake?" It asked. Dina smiled and nodded.

"Of course we can!" She said. The little Breme jumped up and down in delight,

"Yay!" It squealed. Suddenly, a bug flew pass it's nose, and it started to chase it around.

"Did it really just call us it's mother and father?" Rupert asked. Dina nodded.

"Yep." She said. "Well it will be good practice." Rupert turned red and looked at her in shock.

"W-what?"! He asked.

"When we're older, there's gonna be a chance that we have kids" Dina explained. "Even if it's not with each other. This will be good practice for the both of us." Rupert's blush slowly faded away. The Breme came back.

After wandering around, they finally came to the lake. Suddenly, it ran over and bit a Stego's tail.

"Chomp!" Rupert called. "Get back here! Leave that poor Stego alone!" Dina and Rupert both agreed to call the little Breme 'Chomp'. Chomp ran back over to Dina and Rupert.

"It's ok!" The Stego called. "It doesn't hurt . He only bit one of my tail spikes." The Stego walked over to them with a Saichan not far behind, with a baby Goyle behind them.

"Todd? Pauleen?" Dina asked. The two armored vivosaurs smiled. They talked for a while.

"So, who's the little Breme?" Pauleen asked.

"That's Chomp, our son." Dina explained. Todd stared at them in shock.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "You and Rupert have finally done 'it'!" Dina and Rupert both turned red.

"Our adopted son!" Rupert growled. "And I don't suppose that you two did 'it' and ended up with a Goyle? Honestly Todd, you really need to think about this. How would a Teffla and a Mapo breed and have a Breme?" Todd sweat dropped.

"Well-" He stared.

"Do not answer that." Rupert growled. "It was a rhetorical question. You are not supposed to answer it." Duna and Kaito, who was turned into a Nychus, walked over to them. Rosy, who was turned into a U-Raptor, and Raptin ran in. The Goyle and Chomp had returned to Dina Rupert, Pauleen and Todd. They all chatted while their kids played together. Duna and Kaito had adopted a Tro they named Cloud, Todd and Pauleen's Goyle was named Bash, and Rosy and Raptin had found an Alectro named and named him River.

After the sun started to set, they all went back home. Rupert and Dina had found the forest to be a good place to live, Todd and Pauleen lived near the lake, Raptin and Rosy lived in a plain, and Kaito and Duna lived at the edge of a desert.

"Mommy, sing me a lullaby?" Chomp asked. Rupert was secretly staring at Dina, hoping that she would. He was anxious to hear her sing. Todd had told him that she had sung 'It's not Christmas Without You' from the Victorious Christmas special at the Christmas Festival back at their home town, and so many people thought that an angel was singing that they looked towards the sky, expecting a bunch of angels to just drop out of the sky.

"Alright." She said, nuzzling her 'son', who smiled. She took a deep breath before starting.

"If you be my star I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine but you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly just leave me your stardust to remember you by if you be my boat I'll be your sea a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze I live to make you free I live to make you free but you can set sail to the west if you want to and past the horizon till I can't even see you far from here where the beaches are wide just leave me your wake to remember you by if you be my star I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine but you can sky rocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly just leave me your stardust to remember you by stardust to remember you by" Rupert stared at her in awe, and Chomp slowly drifted off to sleep.

"That was amazing." Rupert whispered. Dina blushed.

"Thanks. I got that a lot at the Christmas Festival, but when you say it, it makes me feel special." She cuddled close to him. The two fell asleep after a while.

**Wasn't that cute? :D Yeah, I know, that was completely unexpected. XD Yes they have kids now, even if they aren't truly theirs. And if you've noticed I've made Raptin and Rosy a couple as well. The song that Dina sang to Chomp is called Boats and Birds. Joe will come in later, though I have to ask you something, who do you thing would be a good girl for him. I've already planned what vivosaurs they'll be, but I need help finding a girl for him…**

**Rupert: *glares***

**Dina: Please Review if you like the story!**


	8. Fight for our Lives

**WOOHOO! NEW IDEAS ROCK! TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! HA! Sorry. I had a little too much Starbucks coffee. Anyway, I was watching an episode of Jurassic Fight Club on youtube, and I came up with a new idea! YAY! Anyway, there's gonna be a lot of Vivosaur vs. Vivosaur action. And yes, there WILL be blood. These vivosaurs are close to normal except for their designs and the fact that they talk. The world in which the FF kids are trapped in has no humans, and vivosaurs act close to the way that they did long ago on Earth before they went extinct. So they travel in herds and hunt in packs and what not. But be aware, their mating patterns are pretty much the same except for a few things. If a male wants to mate, and the female has a child, the male can either volunteer to help her take care of it until it's fully grown, wait for it to grow up, or kill the baby. But if the female already has a mate, the two will battle, and the female might jump into the battle as well. Sorry for the freakishly long intro.**

_**Fight for our Lives  
><strong>_

Dina was quietly laying down with her tail curled around three eggs. She had found them laying outside the cave with faded writing in the ground next to it that said:

'Please take care of my eggs for me. I cannot take of it for I am always wandering around and never stay in one place at the same time. I've seen you with the Breme and I know that you would be generous enough to care for my eggs.' She was unsure of what kind of vivosaur they belonged to, for the writing was clearly rushed, yet she decided to care for it. One egg was golden with blue stripes, another a simple grey with faded, yet visible strips, and the last one was pure gold. Dina had not told Rupert about the eggs, for he was off teaching Chomp how to hunt Igua without losing an eye. Dina had found the eggs moments before Rupert returned with the body of the young Igua. He dropped it in shock when he saw the eggs. Chomp's face lit up.

"Oh boy!" He exclaimed. "New brothers and sisters!" He ran over to the eggs and stared at them as though he expected them to just fall apart and reveal his new siblings. "My friend Thrae told me that she was gonna have a new sibling too!" Thrae was a M-Raptor who was close friends with Chomp. She and her flock lived in a large oak tree that had many hallows. Dina often teased Chomp about loving her. "I'm gonna go tell her!" He ran towards the direction of his friend's home. Rupert walked over to Dina.

"Please tell me you did not lay these eggs." He pleaded quietly. "Because we haven't mated and that would mean that you've been seeing someone else."

"Don't worry." Dina whispered. "They aren't ours. I found them outside the cave. The mother couldn't take care of them so she left them here." Rupert let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I'm going to hide the Igua for later." He picked up the dead vivosaur in his jaws and carried it to the back of cave. Chomp returned a few moments later. Suddenly, Dina noticed a male Aeros walking towards her, obviously unaware of the eggs and Chomp. Dina told Chomp to hide behind her after hiding the eggs and stay as still as possible. Chomp immediately obeyed, despite being terrified. The Aeros had tracked her smell, hoping that she would be his mate.

"What do you want?" Dina growled, sitting in front of the Chomp. She already had an idea of what the male wanted.

"I want you to become my mate." The Aeros replied. It was clear he wasn't going to give up on Dina without a fight.

"Go away. I have no intentions to mate with you." Dina growled, barring her fangs. She stayed crouched down, her wings raised and her tail lashing to hide Chomp. She continued to growl. Her maternal instincts were beginning to kick in. The Aeros knew that she was hiding something, though when he tried to get close to her, she would always growl louder. The Aeros ignored her warning growl after a while, and started to creep closer and closer. Finally, Dina had enough and roared at the Aeros, and snapped her jaws at him. That's when he saw the Breme. He knew that if he was going to become her mate, that he would have to either help her with the child, or kill it.

"I can help you with your kids you know." His offer was more of a statement. Dina held her ground.

"I don't need your help." She snapped. Finally, the Aeros had enough. He rushed foreword, pushing Dina out of the way. He picked up Chomp in his jaws and flung him against the cave wall. Chomp let out a squeal of terror and pain before sliding down and becoming still. Luckily, Chomp had already hidden the eggs out of harms way, so the Aeros didn't see them. Roaring in rage and grief, Dina slammed into the Aeros, knocking him back. The Aeros stumbled a bit, yet regained his balance. He stalked towards Dina, causing her to walk back into the wall. Realizing that she was trapped, she growled and the Aeros, who ignored her warning growls. He gently bit down on her neck and forced her to the ground. Knowing what he was going to do, she let out a cry of fear, pleading that someone would hear her. Suddenly, a grey blur slammed into the Aeros. The Aeros fell to the ground, in shock an disbelief. It stared at the Mapo standing in front of the Teffla he had tried to mate with. He knew he had to get rid of the Mapo. Although Rupert knew that the Aeros had the type advantage, his rage of seeing the Aeros hurt Chomp and try to force Dina into mating with the Aeros burned within him, forcing him to ignore that fact. He had to protect Dina. Dina got up and scurried over to Chomp and tried to wake him. Chomp didn't move. Rupert's roar of fury got her attention. It was a roar that shook the whole forest. Rupert ran over to the Aeros trying to impale it with is horn, but the Aeros quickly sidestepped so the horn merely scratched his side. The cut wasn't very deep, but it ran along the length of his ribcage. He knew that he would heal, though the scar would forever remind him of the battle. The Aeros rushed at Rupert, hoping that it could clamp it's jaws around Rupert's neck and force him to the ground to kill him. Unfortunately the Aeros miscalculated the attack, and Rupert dodged and drove his horn into the Aeros's thigh. Roaring in pan and fury the Aeros stepped away from Rupert, and Raised it's head, jaws agape, ready to end the Mapo's life. Suddenly, Dina ran into it, knocking it back. Angered, Rupert gently pushed her back to the cave.

"Let me handle this." He growled. "take care of Chomp and the eggs." He turned around and let out a roar, challenging his opponent. The male Aeros quickly realized that he wasn't going to win the battle, but he let his lust cloud his mind. Rushing foreword, he opened his jaws. Blood splattered on the forest floor as Rupert fell to the floor. Dina didn't see any wounds, but she could tell he was hurt by the blood on the Aeros's mouth. Terrified, Dina shielded Chomp, who had still not moved, with her body. She growled and snapped at the Aeros as it came closer. Suddenly Rupert had it pinned, his jaws around it's neck. The Aeros swatted him with his tail, knocking Rupert back. Rupert growled in rage. The Aeros got in front of the cave, growling at Rupert as though he was protecting Dina. Rupert's mind filled with one thought: Kill the Aeros. He knew the Aeros was a threat. If he wanted to save Dina, himself, and their family, he had to kill the Aeros. He knew once the Aeros healed, he would come back, unless Rupert killed him. He made a series of mock lunges, forcing the Aeros away from the cave and deeper into a forest. Rupert knew he was larger than the Aeros. It was better in the dense forest than Rupert. Rupert drove it into a small clearing where there was more room. He charged at the Aeros, but the Aeros was faster. It slammed his tail into Rupert's side, causing Rupert to stumble back. The Aeros took advantage of Rupert's momentary weakness, and slammed into him. Rupert, unable to regain his balance, fell to the ground. The Aeros opened it's jaws, ready to kill. Suddenly, Dina slammed into it, jaws latched to it's back and with all her strength crushed the Aeros's spine. A loud snapped echoed around them as the Aeros's spinal cord broke. Dina stepped back as Rupert walked over to the Aeros as it fell to the ground. She turned around and headed back to the cave as Rupert stomped on the neck of the Aeros, snapping it, and killing the Aeros in the process. He walked back over to the cave, where Dina was nuzzling Chomp's body, trying to wake him.

"Chomp…Chomp get up…please…the mean vivosaur is gone, you can get up now…Chomp?" Tears formed in her eyes when Chomp didn't move.

"Chomp, get up. It's your father." Rupert whispered. Dina looked at Rupert in shock. Out of the few days that they had been vivosaurs, not once had Rupert directly implied that he was the father of Chomp. He had called Chomp his son, but never called himself Chomp's father. Chomp squeaked and opened his eyes.

"Is he really gone?" He asked. Dina nuzzled Chomp, and curled around him.

"Where's the egg?" She asked him softly. He ran of and came back with the eggs.

"Right here!" He chirped happily. After a while, Chomp was curled around the eggs, fast asleep. Dina looked at Rupert, who was laughing beside her. She licked the wound on his shoulder, and he let out a hiss of pain.

"You didn't have to kill that Aeros." She whispered.

"It wouldn't have been able to move if it did survive. You crushed it's spinal cord. It wouldn't be able to move. A quick death is better than a slow one. Besides, I didn't want it to keep the forest up with it's roaring of pain and sorrow." He nuzzled her and looked at the eggs and Chomp.

"The others are going to get the wrong idea if they see those eggs." Dina said.

"I know." Rupert replied. "Let them. We know the truth. And that's all that matters right now."

**That took me forever…This was heavily inspired by an episode of Jurassic Fight club, and a special thanks to MagmaRed for helping me out a bit. :3 Wow. I did NOT expect so much detail to be in this chapter...**

**Please Review!**


	9. The Great Gathering

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry for the late update…I kinda got writer's block, but thanks to a reviewer, Ninja of Night, I got over it! WOOT! And I've gotta surprise for ya'll! (NOT mimicking Joe, I actually have a slight Southern accent.) I've been keeping a close eye on my story stats, and this story has 1,097 hits already! I'm amazed…I am probably the least seen person on the planet as far as I'm concerned. THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

_**The Great Gathering**_

"Momma!" Chomp said. "There's gonna be a gathering at the lake, can we go? Please, please please pleeeeaaaaase?" The eggs had hatched, finally. There was a Mapo, a Teffla and an Aeros.

"It's a sick joke, I can tell you that much…" Rupert grumbled when the eggs hatched. Dina couldn't have been happier. The kids were named Whirlwind, Tsunami, and Tornadus. After they got to the lake, Dina's eyes widened in disbelief.

'There's so many!' She mouthed to Rupert. All kinds of vivosaurs were eating, sleeping, chatting, and even play fighting! The kids ran off. Dina and Rupert decided to split up for a bit. Tsunami, the Mapo, accidentally ran into an adult Breme.

"Sorry!" She said quickly. "Hey, you look like my big brother Chomp!" She and the Breme chatted for a bit. Chomp was walking around when a young female Paraloph, who was his sibling's age, stumbled over to him.

"Do you want to play?" She asked. Chomp smiled and agreed. Whirlwind, the Aeros, was sitting on a rock, when a Spino about Chomp's age ran over to her, and gently nudged her off the rock.

"I'm the king of the mountain!" He called, letting out what was supposed to be a roar, but came out as a raspy squeal. Whirlwind tackled the Spino and they wrestled over who was king/queen of the mountain. Tornadus, the Teffla, was laying beneath a bush when an adult Coatlus flew over to him.

"Howdy!" The Coatlus greeted. "What are ya doing sittin' under a bush?" Tornadus shrunk away from the Coatlus.

"…I'm really scared…" He confessed. "There's so many other vivosaurs here! And they're all so big" The Coatlus smiled.

"That ain't nothing' to be scared of." He said. "You could make a ton of friends!"

"R-really?" Tornadus asked. The Coatlus nodded.

"Course ya can!" He answered. "The vivosaurs in this here clearin' are real nice." Tornadus smiled. He liked this Coatlus. He looked around and frowned again.

"But they're all so scary…" He expected the Coatlus to laugh, but the Coatlus just patted his head gently and said,

"That don't matter one bit. They may look mean an scary on the outside, but on the inside they're real nice."

"Are you sure?" Tornadus asked. The Coatlus nodded again.

"Positive." He replied. "Looks shouldn't matter. What counts is how ya act." Rupert smiled when he saw Tornadus playing with a Coatlus. Tornadus was the coward of the bunch, and Rupert and Dina worried about him quite a bit. Suddenly, he felt something hit his foot. He looked down and saw a baby Amargo had tripped and fallen onto his foot. Rupert bent down and nuzzled the little Amargo back onto it's feet. The Amargo looked at him with wide curious eyes. The Amargo got up on it's hid legs and place it's front legs on Rupert's snout and licked him. Rupert smiled. Dina saw this and let out a quiet laugh. It was fun watching Rupert play with kids. She looked back at the Plesio who she was looking after while his mother was off doing something important. The Plesio was playing with his older sister, who was much older than he was. Tsunami ran past laughing with a young Guera behind her. An old Smilo was telling stories to a group of young Vivosaurs, and Dina spotted Chomp among them, and smiled. Chomp loved listening to stories. She saw another elder, a Hopter this time, teaching some younger Pterosaurs how to fish. She noticed Tornadus talking to a Coatlus and Ptera. She saw the Plesio's mother returning, so she got up and walked over to her timid 'son'.

"Tornadus?" She called. Tornadus bounded over to her.

"Hi mama!" He said. "This is Joe and Sarisa!" Dina smiled at the two Pterosaurs.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Howdy there- Wait…Dina?" The Coatlus exclaimed. It took Dina a moment to register what was going on.

"Joe?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" Tornadus looked back and forth between the adults, then slowly creeped away form the scene.

"Same thing as you." Joe answered. "We haven't got the slightest clue what happened to us. We just woke up in this here valley outta nowhere." Dina looked over to Sarisa.

"Who's that?" She asked. Joe smiled.

"This is Sarisa, an old friend of mine." Joe answered. "Dina, what's going on?" Rupert asked running over to them. "Wait…Joe? Is that you?" After introductions, Joe looked over at Dina.

"You've certainly been busy, now haven't ya? Seein' how you've got a lil' family now. I'm guessin' Rupert's the father?" Dina blushed.

"You're half right…" Dina answered. "The kids are adopted, but the youngest, Tornadus, Whirlwind, and Tsunami, we received as eggs. So as far as they're concerned, they think that we're they're real parents…" She looked over at the kids who were playing with a Dimetro, Dacerus, Hoplo, Nycto, Megath, and Kentro. The Kentro's and Dacerus's mothers were watching carefully, warning their kids not to hurt the others with their spikes. Chomp was standing on the sidelines.

"So where did Chomp come from?" Sarisa asked.

"We found him when he bit Rupert's tail shortly after we woke up." Joe burst out laughing, and Sarisa was trying hard not to laugh herself. Rupert shrank back in embarrassment. After everyone got together, and started talking, Joe suddenly suggested something that no one would expect.

"Maybe someone sent us here." He suggested. Everyone stared at him with an Are-you-kidding-me? look on their face. "Well that could happen…"

"Joe, that is one of the biggest clichés in the book, and it's used by almost _everyone_ nowadays…" Raptin muttered.

"It was a good guess though." Sarisa said, trying to cheer Joe up.

"And it's probably what happened too." A mysterious voice said.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, I couldn't think of anything else to put. Just be lucky I was able to update at all. The Gremlins keep attacking me. Review if you like the story please!**


	10. Explanations

**WOOT! I got another idea! :D And we're finally in the double digits for the story! I'm not accepting any OCs in the story that are Super Revived vivosaurs, though I would love to have them in the story. Mainly because, I only have three gold revived vivosaurs in my game: Lugmos, Teffla, and Nycto Ace, so I have no clue what the others look like. I'm really sorry about that! I allowed Sarisa, who is owned by my pal Magma Red, is because I needed someone for Joe, and I had already planned what vivosaur they were going to be. Now in case ya'll are wondering: I got the idea for the gathering from the warrior cats books. I'm a huge fan of fantasy books based on actual animals, as well as made up ones, which is why I'm really into the Warrior Cats, Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Wolves of the Beyond, Seekers, and The Age of Fire series. If you want to know more about them, just ask. Anyway, there are also celebrations inspired by the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books, and some that I made up. **

_**Explanations**_

The once human/dinaurian vivosaurs spun around to see a male V-Raptor walking over to them.

"There may be a few reasons why you were sent to this world." He said. "You were probably sent here to save the world, it was a freak accident, something happened to your would, this is another life, and other things." An Archeo ran over to him followed by a Celeo and Compso.

"Hi." The Celeo greeted. "I'm Coral, and this is Snow and Carson." Carson the Compso smiled and greeted us, and Snow the Archeo just smiled brightly.

"How can we go back to normal?" Todd asked.

"I'm afraid you can't…I've tried." Coral answered. The team stared at her in shock and she smiled. "Surprised? I was once a human too. In fact, most of these creatures were once humans."

"Where are we?" Dina asked.

"Welcome to the dream world." Coral replied. The team blinked in surprise.

"Dream world?" Todd finally exclaimed. "We're _sleeping_?" Coral grinned.

"Yep. And I think now is the time for you all to fall asleep in this world, and to wake up in your own world." She said, looking at the darkening sky.

"Wait, we've been here for about a month." Rupert said. "How long does a day last here?"

"Doesn't matter. Time in your world is not parallel in this world." Coral explained. "You could be here from hatchling stage to elder stage, but when you wake up, it will be as if it was just a normal dream."

"So you're saying that we can fall asleep at night in our home world, stay here as long as we want, but when we wake up it will be as if it never happened?" Dina questioned. "What happens if you die?"

"You will hatch as the same vivosaur you are now in a different area. Anyone who does not know you in real life will not remember you." After a while longer the team fell asleep…

***Into real life!***

Rupert slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, only to realize he couldn't. He looked down and noticed that Dina was still asleep, with her head on his chest. Rupert blushed a bit and smiled. A few moments later, Dina woke up. Seeing the position they were in, she blushed and sat up.

"Good morning, beautiful." Rupert whispered. Dina smiled and looked around.

"We're finally back to normal…" She said. Rupert kissed her cheek.

"We can go back when we sleep you know." He whispered.

"I know." Dina replied. "I'm just happy that we aren't there permanently. I didn't mind being a vivosaur, but I was starting to miss being a human."

"Same here." Rupert chuckled. Dina kissed him. Rupert pulled away after a few moments.

"Do you think the others are awake yet?" Dina asked. Rupert shrugged.

"Maybe." He answered.

"Let's not tell anyone about what happens in our dreams." Dina said.

"Deal." Rupert replied. Todd suddenly burst into the room.

"Morning guys!" He greeted.

"Hi Todd." Dina mumbled.

"Tired?" Pauleen asked, walking into the room.

"A little bit." Dina answered. "I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep for days…"

"Same here…" Rupert grumbled. "It must be a side effect of the dream…" Dina rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, Mr. Know-it-all. If it's a dream, then how do you explain the fact that we can feel pain?" She said. Rupert nudged her playfully. "In _normal_ dreams we can't feel pain."

"Who ever said it was a normal dream?" Rupert asked, kissing her cheek, completely forgetting about Todd and Pauleen standing at the doorway.

"…Did we miss something?" Pauleen asked.

"Are you two dating?" Todd chimed in. Dina shot a death glare at Rupert, who shrunk away from her in fear, for not being careful.

"Yeah…" Dina answered, turning her attention back to her childhood friend and his crush, who stared at her.

"How long?" Pauleen questioned. Dina let out an annoyed sigh.

"A while…" Rupert answered for her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Todd screamed.

"You wouldn't leave us alone if you did…besides, you guys would freak out…" Dina muttered.

"We're freaking out right now!" Todd retorted. "What difference does it make?"

"Actually, Todd, you're freaking out…" Dina replied. "Pauleen's not."

"I am on the inside…" Pauleen said. "So who confessed?" Rupert sighed.

"I did…" He answered.

"How?" Todd growled. Todd had once had a huge crush on Dina, but both had agreed it would be too awkward for them to go out, since they were like brother and sister, so they decided to just stay in the friend zone. Eventually, Todd's crush faded away after he met Pauleen. Since Dina was like a sister to Todd, he was very protective of her, and didn't necessarily approve of her choice of falling in love with Rupert, considering he was a total jack apple to them when they had first met him.

"I…sort of…kissed her." Rupert answered. Todd stared at him for a moment.

"YOU WHAT?" He screamed.

"You might want to run…" Dina whispered into Rupert's ear.

"You don't have to tell me twice…" I whispered back before running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Todd screamed, chasing after the poor prodigy. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

After a while, with the help from Joe, who had returned to see how they were doing, Todd was finally able to calm down a bit, though he continued to shoot death glares at Rupert.

"Todd, why were ya tryn' to kill poor Rupert?" Joe asked. Dina explained the situation to him. "Todd, I know you're overprotective of Dina. But please try not to kill anyone."

"Fine…" Todd muttered, still glaring at Rupert. After a few hours, the team decided to go camping.

"You know, Raptin's not going to be happy when he figures out what you did." Dina told Rupert, who had just finished packing.

"I know." Rupert replied. "Let him. I could beat him in a fight any day." Dina shot him a confused glance.

"Then why did you run from Todd?" She asked.

"Todd's my friend." Rupert explained. "I did not wish to hurt him."

"Isn't Raptin also your frie-" Rupert quickly cut off Dina.

"He's trying to make you fall in love with him and not me." He growled. .

"You need to give him a chance at least." Dina sighed

"No way." Rupert muttered.

"Please?" Dina pleaded. "For me?"

"No way in hell." Rupert muttered again.

"Stubborn jerk…" Dina mumbled under her breath. Rupert smirked and nudged her a bit.

"But I'm _your_ stubborn jerk." He whispered leaning in to kiss her.

"Come on you two love birds!" Todd called. "Let's get going!" Rupert sighed, exasperated.

"Hold on!" He called back. Dina giggled and kissed Rupert's cheek.

"Let's go." She said. "We don't want to keep Todd waiting." She ran over to where Todd was waiting impatiently. Rupert slowly followed, cursing under his breath at Todd. The team walked for a bit before Dina saw some sort of bird. She tugged at Rupert's arm and pointed up at it. Rupert stared at the creature for a moment.

"What's going on?" Pauleen asked. Dina pointed out the bird, and Pauleen whispered to Todd to come back over to them.

"What kind of bird is that?" Todd quietly asked Joe, who had walked over to the teens when he noticed they had stopped following him.

"No clue." Joe answered. The bird was a midnight blue color with small silver star shaped spots that shone when the light touched them. It's underbelly was a light blue, similar to the color of the sky. It had long slender silver legs, and a short sliver beak. It's eyes were a dark ruby filled with curiosity and wisdom. The bird floated down onto a rock in front of the team.

"Welcome." It chirped. The teams stared at it wide eyed.

"It can _talk_?" Pauleen asked.

"Welcome." The bird repeated. "Welcome."

"It's probably just some strange mockingbird of some sort…" Joe suggested.

"You've got that all wrong." The bird suddenly said. "I am a Lapis. An extremely rare bird from another world."

"If you're from another world, then what are you doing here?" Dina interrogated.

"W-well. I was somehow transported here." The Lapis answered. "You may call me Aphrodite."

Aphrodite flew back up to the tree. The team continued to walk through the dense forest, trying to find a suitable spot to set up camp before

"Aphrodite is the name of the Greek goddess of love and beauty, isn't she?" Dina asked.

"I believe so." Rupert answered. Dina walked a bit closer to him, and held his hand. Rupert suddenly became aware of the sound of a birds wings. "Aphrodite, are you following us?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Aphrodite asked, flying into view. The bird looked towards Dina. "So is she your mate?" Rupert let out an annoyed sigh.

**And ending the chapter! It's not a cliffhanger. It's short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything. This was a bit of a semi filler, nothing too major happened besides them meeting a few new friends, and a rare bird. Again, sorry for not allowing any Super Revived vivosaurs. Next chapter will just be another filler chapter. **

**See that review button down there? Click it and leave a review!**


	11. Pranking and Singing Vivosaurs

**I'M NOT DEAD MY LOYAL FANS! WOOHOO! I'M FAMOUS! XD Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooo very very sorry for the late update! I had to get a new computer. (the gremlins destroyed the inside of my last one) This one is mainly just a filler chapter, but hey, it's something! Special shout out time!(I'm going to start doing these.) **

**WolfGirl1700- Thanks for the awesome critique! And yeah, everyone loves Rupert. He's a lovable person. After he stops being a total jack apple in the game.  
><strong>

**Anon Dude- Dismle will show up probably next chapter or so. :) Thanks for understanding my situation. Since I've found out that you can find miraculous Fossil rocks in the pay-to-dig site in Treasure Lake, I've been there trying to get enough to get all the Super revived vivosaurs.  
><strong>

**_Pranking and Singing Vivosaurs_  
><strong>

"Where's Dina?" Rupert asked Todd, who was helping Pauleen and Joe set up the tents.

"She's getting some firewood." Pauleen answered. Rupert became worried.

"I'll go help her." He said. Todd shot him a look. In truth, Rupert wasn't just going to go help her. He wanted to keep an eye on her. The BB Bandits had been sighted yet again, and Rupert was determined to keep Dina safe. He was able to find her after a while.

"I can't find anything..." She complained to herself, not noticing Rupert. "You'd think that there would be wood in the middle of a forest, but no! There's nothing here!" Rupert let out a laugh, and Dina spun around, startled.

"Need help?" He asked. Dina glared at him.

"Don't scare me like that!" She snapped, turning away from her boyfriend, pretending to be angry at him. Rupert rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well _excuse_ me princess." He teased, earning him another glare. Dina sighed.

"We should go back..." She looked up at the sky, which was turning dark. They headed back to camp. Rupert and Todd were sharing a tent, much to Rupert's dismay. Pauleen and Dina didn't mind sharing a tent, and Joe had his own. After a while, Joe had gone to bed, and the two teenage boys were talking in their tent.

"Sorry for almost killing you earlier..." Todd apologized, a little halfheartedly.

"It's alright...I understand..." Rupert muttered.

"Rupert...why do you love Dina?" Todd suddenly asked. Rupert knew what was coming.  
>Todd was about to give him 'the talk' that all dads gave to their daughter's boyfriend, starting with that simple question, that would give the father all he needed to know about the poor unfortunate boy. Since Dina's father was dead, it seemed as though Todd decided to take his place in this role.<p>

"..." Rupert was silent for a moment. "Dina's the only one who knew my cold attitude was just an act, and took the time to get to know who I really was. She knew I was just misunderstood and that I was under a lot of stress most of the time, and she never forced me to do something I didn't want to do. She was the only one of all of you that actually liked me, and she never gave up when it came to trying to make me happy." He smiled a little.

"Break her heart, and your as good as dead..." Todd threatened. Rupert sighed.

"I know...But it's not exactly you I'm worried about..." Rupert mumbled. He knew Todd would never be able to kill him. Dina on the other hand...Rupert shook his head. He would never intentionally hurt Dina in any way.

In the girls tent, the two girls were chatting and getting along much better than the boys.

"So, what exactly happened when Rupert kissed you?" Pauleen asked. "Was he really calm or really nervous?" It was very hard for her to imagine Rupert being nervous.

"He seemed a little nervous..." Dina answered. "But he was mostly calm." Pauleen shrugged.

"It's hard to imagine him nervous." She said. For me anyway. Dina smiled.

"I guess. But you're not his girlfriend." She laughed.

"Nope. Todd's got my heart!" Dina awoke in the middle of the night after hearing something, only to find a giant spider staring right at her, letting out a scream, she jumped out of her sleeping bag, waking up Pauleen who was still asleep. Of course, Pauleen didn't understand what was going on. Until she saw the spider. She grabbed a stick and tried to hit it, only to find out the spider was rubber.

"TODD!" The girls screamed. They heard laughing from outside, that could only come from the boys. Including Joe. Dina walked out of the tent and glared at the boys, who were still laughing.

"We've got to get them back." Pauleen mumbled.

"I know...And I know just how to do it..." Dina said, with a smirk on her face. After a while, the boys had gone back to sleep. Pauleen and Dina slowly got into their tent, both carrying a pillow. They shook the boys awake.

"What do you want-" Rupert was cut off when Dina hit him in the face with a pillow, and Pauleen did the same with Todd. The two girls ran off into the forest to hide, with boys not far behind. Dina wasn't able to get too far before Rupert caught up with her and pinned her against a tree.

"Was that payback?" Rupert asked.

"I wasn't going to let you get away with that spider prank..." Dina growled. "That scared the hell out of me!" Rupert smiled

"Then it worked." He whispered into her ear. Dina's face turned red and she pushed him away.

"Knock it off." She growled. Rupert laughed. Aphrodite flew in over to them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked, fluffing up a bit. Rupert glared at the alien bird.

"I really don't like you..." Rupert growled.

"The feeling's mutual." Aphrodite replied calmly. Rupert continued to glare. They heard Todd calling for Rupert and Dina.

"We should head back." Dina said, walking towards the camp. Rupert followed her. _Something's wrong with her..._Rupert thought.

"_What do you mean?_" Mapo asked, reading his fighter's thoughts again.

"_She's more quiet than she usually is..._" Rupert answered.

"_Maybe it's that time of the-_" Mapo started.

"DON'T_ EVEN GO_ THERE!"Rupert snapped at his vivosaur, who was snickering. Rupert started to follow Dina back to the camp. "_Maybe I upset her when I pranked her like that..._"

"_Right. Go ahead and blame yourself. See if it makes you feel any better._" Mapo said sarcastically. Rupert mentally growled at his vivosaur. He saw Dina go back into her tent and sighed.

**~Dream world~**

"I'm bored!" Chomp complained to River, Cloud, Thrae, and Bash. "I know! I'll go adventuring!"

"Adventuring?" His friends asked in unison. **(I think I feel a song coming on! :D If you don't like the Land Before Time song Adventuring, skip this part. I couldn't resist adding this, and it's the perfect song for this situation. ****XD****)**

"_I want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring!_" Chomp started to sing. "_I__'m going to adventuring and who knows what I'll find?_"

"_Will there be ugly weird and spiny things?_" Thrae asked, also singing.

"_A thing that bites? __A thing that stings?_" Bash sung along.

"_You never know!" _Chomp answered.

"_Where will you go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring?_" River questioned. "_Will you go adventuring so very far away?_"

"_I'm going to go adventuring past the pond into the unknown beyond! I'm going to go adventuring up to the mountain top so way up high where the clouds all flout in the blue sky._"

"_Well if you're gonna go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring. If you're going to adventuring you know what going to have to do?_" Chomp's friends all sang. _"You're gonna have to take us all with you! We want to go adventuring too!_" They all laughed for a bit.

"KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!" And elder screamed, startling the kids.

"Let's go!" Chomp said, starting to run off. The others quickly followed.

**References! References everywhere! I bet you read that song in the voices of Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike! :D A blast from the past for all you Land Before Time fans like me! I just HAD to put that in there! (if you want more songs just tell me. Sorry for the shortness and crappyness of this chapter. And SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making you wait for this for so long!) And about the song: ****I made the lyrics a bit different and and added a couple of my own lyrics. Sorry if it's crappy and shorter than it should be, I haven't seen the Great Longneck Migration ever since I first got it years ago.(A part was chipped off of the CD and I couldn't get past the part where Littlefoot and his dad start to hang out because the movie would freeze.) I remember the song really well because it was always my favorite and I listened to it over and over again. XD I REGRET NOTHING!  
><strong>

**REVIEW PEOPLE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!  
><strong>


	12. Author's note

**Well everyone, I can no longer work on the stories until I get a new bed. Why? Well my computer is in my room and I always sit on my bed when I'm on the computer. I recently got a new bed, and it's way too tall. So until I get a new bed, I can't work because it hurts my back, and it's really hard for me to type. Sorry everyone, but all the stories are now on hold.**


	13. Authors Note but with better news

**Ok, time for some bittersweet news! I'M WORKING ON THE STORIES AGAIN! BUT, unfortunately I have writers block for Vivo Academy and Where There's Chaos There's Adventure. Thank you everyone for supporting me and the stories, and for understanding my situation! Again, I have a life and now that school's started(freshmen year...), I will probably be unable to do very much...But, there will be updates in the near future! Hopefully...Ok...There will be some updates sometime in the future for both those stories mentioned, even if it takes me forever. So, please do not think they are cancelled, I assure you they are not, I just keep getting writer's block. **


	14. Ignore this

**I am so sorry for not updating these! I've been busy with high school, I've been sick, and worse of all, I have a _HORRIBLE_ case of writer's block that just. Won't. Go. Away! I have a...slight idea for WTCTA, but for VA, nothing. Secret Guardians I have many ideas for, though they're unfortunately for _future_ chapters. So please just be patient and maybe help me out at least a little bit! But again:  
><strong>

**_I HAVE A LIFE. I CANNOT BE WORKING ON THESE STORIES ALMOST 24/7 LIKE I WAS DURING THE SUMMER TIME. IT'S MY FRESHMAN YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL, SO I BARELY HAVE TOO MUCH TIME, PLUS I HAVE A FERRET WHO NEEDS LOTS OF ATTENTION._  
><strong>

**Sorry for sounding like a broken record, but I'm still getting reviews saying 'Hurry up and update!' even though I've already said this possibly more than once. I am not giving out names, but it would be much more easier for me. Especially because I'm a little...emotionally unstable at the moment. I've been drifting farther and farther away from my friends, because I have a very short temper, like all Aries, and I'm afraid I will hurt them. Plus, when two or more of my friends get into a fight, they try to force me to take a side. I want to, just to end the fight, but then the other person(or people) get angry and hate me, and when I try to fix it, the other person whose side I was on hates me, and then they're all angry at me, only adding to my stress. Another thing is, I have stress migraines. Meaning I get a _terrible_ headache when under a lot of stress. Plus, a lot of you may have noticed, I'm a little serious about my fan fictions. Why? I bet you think that writing was easy. It's not. Believe me. Even for someone as smart as I am(got the highest score out of the entire district on my reading exam in sixth or seventh grade thank you.), it's actually quite challenging.  
><strong>

**Plus I'm actually in the process in writing an honest to goodness _real_ book. About what?  
><strong>

**It's a fantasy book. About pigeons. No you did not misread that. The book is really about _PIGEONS. _Why? Aren't pigeons filthy little vermin? Actually, no. Well. Kinda. But it wasn't because I wanted to be unique and write about something as overlooked as a pigeon, but because of their mating habits.  
><strong>

**When a pigeon falls in love, they have eyes only for the pigeon they love, no one else. And, like many birds, they mate for life. If the two are separated, or one of them dies, they will _NEVER_ mate again, even when introduced to another pigeon.  
><strong>

**Anyway, rant over. Summary: I have a life, I have writer's block, and I'm writing a book. Got it? Ok. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating! I just wanted to show ya'll that I'm alive, and I'm still working on the stories. I just haven't had the time.  
><strong>


	15. An update? What is this sorcery?

**I'm so sorry for not updating! DX I have this horrible writers block that allows me to only focus on one story at a time! Anyway, here's the first part of the upcoming chapter. Again, SO SORRY! I have not abandoned all of my wonderful fans! I just have a horrid writer's block.  
><strong>

**_Adventures in the Dream_ _World_**

"Chomp! Wait up!" Thrae called. The others caught up with her. Chomp looked past the forest, towards the grassland.

"Come on! I want to see what's out there!" He said. The others walked over and stood next to him.

"What do you think is out there?" River asked.

"Big scary vivos?" Bash guessed. The others shivered at the thought of evil vivosaurs. Chomp still had the scars on his back from the Aeros.

"M-maybe." Cloud said, backing up. The grass in front of them rustled, and the baby vivosaurs let out squeaks of fear and surprise. It turned out only to be a small lizard.

"Ha! You were scared of a little lizard!" Chomp laughed. The others glared at him.

"You were scared too!" Cloud retorted.

**And that's all I got before writers block came back to slap me in the face.**


	16. The Somnus Pendant

**dot dot dot. AN UPDATE FINALLY! and am I the only one who think teachers need to be paid more? Their job is to teach the next generation after all. And why I don't update:  
><strong>

**I JUST ranted about this guys. I have a life, I'm writing a book, not to mention the fact that I was a freshmen in high school and the teachers enjoyed giving us huge projects that are worth over 30 percent of our grade that were due IN ONE FREAKING WEEK from the day they are assigned. Okay? **

**Plus I had finals.**

**And of course my characters take over when I right and they're freaking stubborn little brats!  
><strong>

**This is a filler chapter unfortunately, however it does have some thing relevant to the plot so I guess it's a semi-filler?  
><strong>

**_Grassland Wars  
><em>**

"Chomp! Wait up!" Thrae called. The others caught up with her. Chomp looked past the forest, towards the grassland.

"Come on! I want to see what's out there!" He said. The others walked over and stood next to him.

"What do you think is out there?" River asked.

"Big scary vivos?" Bash guessed. The others shivered at the thought of evil vivosaurs. Chomp still had the scars on his back from the Aeros.

"M-maybe." Cloud said, backing up. The grass in front of them rustled, and the baby vivosaurs let out squeaks of fear and surprise. It turned out only to be a small lizard.

"Ha! You were scared of a little lizard!" Chomp laughed. The others glared at him.

"You were scared too!" Cloud retorted.**  
><strong>

"L-Let's just go back." Bash stammered. "The grown ups aren't gonna be happy about us running off like this."**  
><strong>

"No way!" Chomp replied. "This is way too awesome!" He jumped down from the rock and sped off.

"Hey!" Bash called. "No fair! We're not as fast as you!" The others tried to match his pace. Chomp slowed down somewhat to let the others catch up.

"Hey, look!" Cloud said. "A river! I wonder if there's fish in there." The kids scampered over, and sure enough, there were some sort of ancient fish swimming in the waters.

Unknown to the kids, the area they were in was a war ground for vivosaurs.

Food and water weren't exactly infinite like the forested areas. It was dry and there were often fires which would often force vivosaurs into each others territory. Tension was highest near the border, for forest vivosaurs thought the wide open spaces would be better than a forest, when it was really quite the opposite. The most common species were that of the ancient mammals such as the saber toothed cats, mammoths, terror birds, and others. Though there were some water dwellers as well such as Onyx and Spinos. Two of these fish eating vivosaurs were bitter rivals over the river near the forest border, and were constantly fighting over who deserved to be the top fisher of the area.

"So you actually showed up." The spino taunted. The onyx let out a low growl and bared his teeth.

"You're one to talk you coward." The onyx snapped. The spino's mouth twitched into a snarl.

"Enough you two." A V-Raptor hissed, walking over to them.

"And who the hell are you!?" The spino hissed.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend." The V-raptor smiled. "I have a little...proposition for you if you would care to listen." The pendant around her neck flashed for a moment.

"Proposition?" The two vivosaurs asked, forgetting their long going quarrel. Their eyes settled on the pendant.

"This little pendant can warp dreams and reality." The v-raptor explained. "I only have one, but perhaps you two will take it and keep it safe for me? It will allow you to leave this world, or seal others within it."

"What? Dreams?" the onyx asked. "We've been in this world since we hatched. We don't want to leave it."

"This world of dreams is far from what you think." The v-raptor went on. "This is a dream to me and many others, but reality to you. The human world is a mere dream to you, but reality to them. I merged the two to create this inter dimensional world. I made it look like yours so you natural vivosaurs would not freak out and go on a rampage."

"This is a lot to take in, you know." The spino growled. "How did you do that?"

"With the Somnus Pendant of course." The v-raptor grinned, swinging the pendant. It was a ruby that was shaped like a Z in the middle of a cloud shaped emerald.

"Somnus Pendant?" The onyx stared at the pendant. "How is that of any good?" He tilted his head. The V-raptor faceclawed.

"I just told you that it can warp dreams into reality you thick headed imbecile!" She snapped. The two vivosaurs stared at each other and then back at her.

"What do you want us to do with that thing?" The spino asked, pointing at the Somnus Pendent.

"Easy." The v-raptor smirked. "All I want you to do is seal a mapo, teffla, stego, saichan, two dinarians, and finally a little M-raptor in here."

"We'll find them for you!" The onyx said as the V-raptor handed him the pendant.

"Good. And when you do find them, make them look into the pendant and say these exact words; 'To those who gaze into it's power, shall be trapped within this dream forever.'"

"That should be easy to remember!" The spino exclaimed.

"Yes." The v-raptor gazed at him in slight disgust. _Even in revival these fools are more stupid than hyenas._ "Now don't screw this up."

"What shall we call you?" Onyx asked.

"Calti." The The v-raptor replied. "Call me Calti."

**This is too freaking short. Again, sorry. Major MAJOR writers block for this story. I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter. Bleh.  
><strong>

**why do you guys love this so much? It's old and the beginning is so crappy...**


	17. Important News Please don't panic

**Hi everyone, I'm NOT dead!**  
><strong>ok, so the reason I've been gone for so long is because school's started, and well. My mouse broke, I've been sick, and my internet hates me.<strong>

** I know that seems to be a lot that's happened in this short time, but I'll try to give you a short summary.**

**Recently my stomach has begun to hate cheese, so I've had a stomache ache these last few days.**  
><strong>Also, my mouse...I don't even know anymore. For some reason, it won't register the battery. At first I thought it was because the battery may have died, but that wasn't the case. I tried several different new batteries, all of different brands, and the same thing happened. It would work for a bit, then slow down and stop. I use my mouse to do most of my work because I dislike the touchpad. I will still work, I just can't do what I love to do. Draw. So updates may be slow.<strong>  
><strong>As with the internet, our router broke. Most likely by the time this is posted, the problem may or may not be fixed. My internet has been going on and off constantly, and so I will not be able to do much on the site I'm afraid. And I only have wordpad which for some reason, doesn't notify me if I made any errors. We will be getting a new router in the next couple of days or so.<strong>

**So with that out of the way, Let's get on with the REAL news you care about.**

**So I've decided to delete my stories.**

**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT REVIEW BUTTON.**

**Let me explain.**  
><strong>I will keep them up for now, but, I am remaking them. I plan to make the chapters longer, be easier to follow, and have more detail. I have been unable to work on my book because I am an idiot and still have yet to get that file off my school account which I can only access at school, so I decided to make my fanfics a little better.<strong>  
><strong>So yes, I am going to delete the current ones, but these new ones will have a better plot, more characters(maybe), and a lot more detail.<strong>  
><strong>Also, since I am completely revising them, I will in fact keep the names, BUT, at the same time, most of the scenes in the current stories, will most likely not be in the revised one. <strong>


End file.
